Let's Get Domestic
by EvilRegal'sDamsel
Summary: AU. Emma and Regina are married and Regina wants a baby more than anything. g!p Emma.


Yes, Emma has a penis in this one. Deal with it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Regina let out a dreamy sigh, watching some tv show about babies. They're just so cute with their chubby little arms and legs and she really wanted one. Desperately. Emma and her have been married for four years now and all she could think of was having a baby. She has always dreamed about having a family of her own, the happy family she never had. And she loved Emma so much, she had no doubt she wanted to start this family with her and no one else. She could picture them with a little baby girl or boy in their arms, looking happier than ever. She knew Emma wasn't as ready as she was though and she was almost afraid to tell her she wanted a baby. She was sure the blonde could see her dreamy smiles every time they walked past a baby or little child but they haven't talked about it yet.

"Baby, could you turn it off? I need to sleep, I have a meeting at seven am." Emma told her wife, getting under the covers.

The brunette sighed and nodded. "Sure." She turned off the tv and laid down, facing away from her wife.

"Thank you, baby." Emma smiled and hugged her wife from behind, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take over.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" The blonde mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Why don't we have a baby?"

Emma's eyes flew open. "What?"

Regina turned around to face her wife. "I want a baby, Emma."

It was Emma's turn to sigh. "Why are you talking about having a baby right now?"

Regina sat up, looking down at her wife. "Because I want to have one. I get all emotional whenever I see a baby in the street, or on the tv, or when I'm with Ruby and Belle's baby boy... I really want to be a mother, Emma. Don't you?"

Emma rubbed her forehead, sitting up and shook her head. "Honestly? No. Not right now. I don't think this is the best moment for a baby, Regina."

Regina huffed. "Why not?"

Emma ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed again. "Baby, let's not talk about it right now, ok? I have a mee-"

"I know you have a stupid meeting in the early morning! Sleep well!" The brunette left the warmth of their bed and walked out the room.

"Gina, c'mon! Really?" Emma groaned loudly and buried her face on her pillow.

* * *

When Emma woke up at six am, Regina was nowhere to be found. The blonde took a shower and dressed up in record time before texting her wife. 'Where are you?'

She finished getting ready and left the house. When she arrived the coffee shop, she called Regina who didn't reply her text, while waiting for her clients. Regina didn't answer the call and it went to voicemail. "Regina, this is not funny. I'm worried sick. Would you stop being a brat and just call me? I'm taking the day off after the meeting is over and I expect you to be home when I come back. Love you."

Even when she was mad she couldn't end a call or a voicemail without saying 'I love you'. She loved her wife with all of her heart but the baby issue was a huge deal. She didn't have much time to think about it though because her clients got there shortly after the call.

* * *

"I really don't know what's her problem. Isn't this why people get married? To have a family?" Regina sighed for the tenth time that morning.

Belle just nodded tiredly. Regina kept her up all night and she was about to fall asleep on that kitchen chair. She loved her best friend but at that moment she loved her comfy bed even more.

"I just want a baby, damn it!"

Belle smiled sadly and hugged her friend. "Give her time and she'll come around, sweetie."

"What if she doesn't?" Regina's voice was shaky, so unlike her.

"She will. She loves you." Belle kissed her head, stroking her silky hair.

"I hope so..." She slowly pulled away and looked at the other woman. "I'm so sorry for keeping you awake all night. Go to sleep, I'll go home."

"You know you can stay here if you want." She squeezed her hands friendly.

Regina nodded. "I know. But I need to talk to Emma."

Belle smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay."

"I'll call you later." Regina kissed her cheek and left the house.

Belle ran to her bed, sighing happily and cuddling into her wife.

* * *

When Regina got there, Emma was already waiting for her sitting on the couch. The blonde had been thinking about them and about having a baby. The truth is she wanted this baby, she really did, but in two or three years. She had just made partners at the law firm and she was working silly, how could she deal with a baby? Regina needed to understand that, either she liked it or not. She really didn't wanna fight with her wife so she could only hope the brunette would see things her way.

She heard the door being opened and took a deep breath. She knew it wouldn't be pretty. Regina heard her voicemail when she got in the car so she knew Emma would be home. She went straight to their bedroom, ignoring her wife. She couldn't deal with Emma right now, she tought she could but seeing the blonde sitting there just made her even madder. Emma was always the one to say how wonderful it would be to get married and have kids and now that they were married and could start having kids the blonde didn't want it anymore.

Regina slammed the door and locked it, laying down in their bed. She was exhausted and thanked God it was saturday so she could sleep the whole morning. It wasn't long until Emma was banging on the door though.

"Regina, let me in. Come on, we need to talk."

Regina laughed humorlessly. "Oh, you want to talk now? I'll tell you what. I wanted to talk last night and your only worry was your o-so important meeting, now I'm the one who don't want to talk!"

Emma sighed, shaking her head. "You're being irrational, Regina."

"I don't care! I need to sleep, so please leave me alone."

"Fine!"

'I can't take much more of this' Was the only thing the blonde thought before giving up and going back to the living room.

**TBC...**


End file.
